A machine is known from German Pat. No. 1,685,037 which during edge-stitching of a cut or unselvaged piece of cloth folds the edges over each other in several stages, then presses them together, and finally fixes the folds. Thus the piece edges are folded over with out stretching.
Such an arrangement does not work, however, with splayed cut edges of sponge cloth or the like. The edges perpendicular to the cut edge have portions immediately adjacent this cut edge which are splayed out. When processed by a machine as described in the above-cited patent, these lobed or pointing-out edges are followed, making a bad edge.